Black Is The New Emma
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Emma decides to change her hair color and surprise Regina after a conversation of what Regina finds attractive. Her reaction is more than what Emma was hoping for.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Rating**: M/R, whichever, for adult language and well…sex!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own any part of the show. I just have crazy Swan Queen ideas in my head. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note**: Not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Usually when Emma made changes, it was drastic. She'd always done the game of changing in the biggest way possible. Like running away from whatever situation she felt she needed to get away from. It had always been who she was, making the biggest changes possible. This particular change wasn't as drastic as leaving, but still drastic in it's own way. Everyone was used to seeing Emma Swan as the tough blond who wasn't afraid to take her own with Regina. The one and only person in town who would even think of going against her. Somehow going against her had lead to secret sexcapades. Somehow the secret sexcapades had led to an actual relationship and now the whole town knew Emma and Regina were a couple. See? Big changes. However, Emma was interested in seeing what everyone thought about this new change. She had drug out from Regina what her favorite hair color on a woman was, at least on of them anyway, and come to find out black was a weakness for Regina. She had laughed a little at that, considering Regina's hair was black. But Emma had taken that conversation into consideration, pondering on it for a while. Sure, going from blond to straight black was practically suicidal, but Emma had pretty much made up her mind.

When she had finally decided to change her hair color, she had done so while Regina was at work. She even made the effort not to see Regina all day. She wanted this new hair color to be a surprise. The first to know, and to see, was Mary Margaret. And what a reaction she had gotten. "Emma!" The woman had exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise as she walked through the door, dropping the hoodie she had on her head instantly. Might as well go ahead and get it out there to her best friend. "You…changed…..your hair." Mary Margaret's eyes were still wide as she took in the black locks falling all around Emma's shoulders. After a moment of assessing it though, Mary Margaret had dawned quite a large smile and nodded. "I like it. I like it a lot. It suits you quite well. Drastic…but in a good way." She had nodded once more time to confirm her words. Emma gad given a laugh, shaking her head. "Thanks MM." Just before Emma had left, there was a bit of conversation about what Regina would say. Mary Margaret was afraid Regina would freak out about it, in turn making her worry Emma would end up in the dog house. But Emma had assured her that things would be perfectly fine.

Emma had done her duty as Sheriff for most of the day, but not without distractions. She had all these ideas in her head of how she was going to surprise Regina with her hair. So really when she was supposed to be working, she was thinking about other things rather than her job. It nearly killed her to avoid Regina all day. She hated not seeing her, being able to touch her , kiss her, caress her. It was pure torture not being able to see her beautiful face all day. Sure, Regina had her faults and could be a large pain in Emma's ass, but Emma loved her all the same. Everyone had their faults. Emma had even done a little jogging to try and keep herself focused for at least until Regina came home. Jogging was not normal for her either. The crazy thing was, the whole time she was jogging she had Regina on her mind. It was crazy how much she thought about the woman, even though she had the perk of seeing her every day. Emma had jogged herself to death by the time she returned to Regina's house. Thankfully she wasn't home yet and Emma had time to take a shower. She wanted to be squeaky clean when she surprised Regina. After all, Emma honestly hoped this would initiate some kind of sexual reaction from her. Being completely honest with herself, she was a bit pent up not having done anything other than kissing with Regina in the last several days. It was driving her mad. She really needed Regina.

Emma had left Regina's after her shower, making her way to Granny's for some coffee for the time being. She wanted to follow Regina home, knowing she had walked to work today. _"I need some exercise Emma. I'm a little out of shape." Regina had said, placing a kiss on Emma's lips before turning around. Emma had rolled her eyes, but the grabbed Regina by the wrist, flinging her back into her body, placing her mouth right next to Regina's ear. "I can give you some exercise." Emma had whispered seductively, feeling Regina shiver underneath her fingertips. Regina had relented only for a moment, but then her mayoral façade was put into place, rejecting Emma just for the time being. Not wholly rejecting her though. She had stolen a few heated kisses before leaving. Emma thought about that as she sipped at her coffee, glancing at the clock every now and then. When it was finally the time when she knew Regina returned home, Emma jumped up from the bar stool, shoved money onto the counter and exited Granny's in quite a hurry. She felt eyes on her as she left, but nothing compared to the eyes that had been on her when she'd entered the diner. But that didn't matter now as she hurried to make sure she was behind Regina when she walked in the door._

_Of course, her plan was for Regina not to know. So Emma had been careful not to make any noise as she followed Regina. Yes, she knew this was stalker like, but at least she was happily stalking her girlfriend. Regina had stopped and looked behind her a few times, the smart woman she was, but thankfully Emma didn't get caught. Before she knew it, Regina was walking into the front door of her home, head already swiveling around to look for her before she even shut the door. Emma sneaked in when she knew Regina was anywhere near the front door. Regina had her way of doing things and always did them meticulously, so Emma knew precisely where she was when she walked in the front door. However, apparently Emma's absence had disrupted Regina's usual evening of monotonous homemaking, so when Emma was about to pop herself quietly into Regina's home office, the door flew open just as she reached for it. Regina jumped and even yelped in surprise, eyes widening as she took a step back. When she realized it was Emma, anger flashed across her face for a moment as she placed a hand over her heart. "Emma! What the hell?" Regina asked with a bit of incredulity. "Are you…" Her words dropped off immediately when she finally noticed Emma's hair._

_Regina's mouth dropped open with an audible pop, breath coming out in a short exhale. She blinked a few times, eyes taking in the gorgeous black locks on Emma's head. For the second time since meeting Regina, yes the second (the first being when Emma had kissed Regina for the first time), Emma found her to be completely speechless. She had obviously not been expecting Emma to come waltzing in with red hair and looking all gorgeous with it too. Just the look on Regina's face was enough to give Emma a confidence boost. Taking a few steps forward, moving Regina back into her office, Emma closed the door behind her and grinned wickedly at Regina. "I wanted to surprise you. After our little conversation, I knew I needed to make a…small…change." Emma's eyebrows went up at the word small. Obviously this wasn't as small as she knew it wouldn't be. Regina swallowed, hands coming up to run her fingers through soft, red locks. "I…it's…I…." A moments pause, more words sputtering out almost incoherently while her hands reached forward towards Emma. "You…black…wow." Still at a loss for words, Regina lunged towards Emma, wrapping her arms around her neck and locking lips instantly. The kiss was passionate, was hungry, almost animalistic. It was exactly the reaction Emma had hoped for. Yes, she was using her new hair color to get laid and Regina seemed more than willing to make her little fantasy come true._

_When they finally broke their lips apart, both women's eyes were dilated, filled with lust and dare Emma say it….love. Both were gasping for breath, drawing it into their lungs only to meet together at the lips again soon after. Emma's hands began to smoothly run up Regina's back, only to retreat quickly to the front of Regina's silk blouse, making quick work of those blasted buttons. The blouse was off in record time, thrown across the room without another thought. Emma immediately began to back Regina towards her desk, stopping when Regina's ass hit the desk and a small gasp escaped her lips. A wicked grin raced itself across Emma's lips, which soon were attached to Regina's neck as her head hung loosely to the side, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Regina's hands were a bit busy themselves as she began to slip Emma's shirt out of her jeans and up. Emma broke away from Regina's neck only long enough to get the tank top off, but she immediately went back to sucking on her neck, nipping here and there. A few heated moans escaped Regina's mouth as Emma began biting a little harder, knowing Regina liked it a little rough. Okay…a lot rough most of the time. And Emma was more than willing to give Regina what she wanted. Regina's hands were already making her way to the back of Emma's bra. She started to unclasp it, but her hands fumbled a little when Emma bit down a little hard on her neck, making Regina gasp and scratch her nails down Emma's back. At that Emma had a gasp of her own. She knew Regina would leave marks on her back, but she liked it that way. Emma loved having marks from Regina on her, it meant she was Regina's and vice versa. She was sure to leave her own marks on Regina of course. _

_Regina's hands were back to Emma's bra in no time, and this time she had it off as quickly as possible, flinging it across the room and completely forgetting about it. Now her hands were covering Emma's breasts, kneading them roughly, coaxing a few moans from Emma. Regina had her own wicked smile now, leaning back a little to watch the look on Emma's face as she continued squeezing at her breasts almost possessively. Leaning forward, Regina took a taught nipple into her mouth, biting gently before sucking on it and then pulling away. When Regina looked up again, Emma was staring down at her with a smile. In a flash, Emma had picked Regina up and placed her on the desk, got rid of her bra and hiked her skirt up so it was bunched around her hips. She smoothly ran her hands on the inside of Regina's thigh, caressing the soft skin there. Regina trembled a little, leaning her head up to steal a kiss from Emma. She suddenly shoved her fingers into Emma's hair, playing with it as she kissed her. There was no way she could deny how hot Emma looked with black hair. It was different and so daring and Regina absolutely loved it. Regina gripped Emma's hair, deepening the kiss and making it a little more rough as she pulled at Emma's hair. Emma moaned into the kisses, slipping her tongue into Regina's mouth to show her appreciation of what Regina was doing to her hair. _

_Having her hair pulled and grabbed at was something that made Emma's knees go weak, just like they were doing now. She leaned against the desk, more like into Regina, when her legs threatened to give out on her because of what Regina was doing. Emma's hands were placed on Regina's hips as they continued kissing fervently, tongues slipping and sliding against each other, exploring. Only when Emma thought she had no more air in her lung did she pull back. She let a small laugh slip out, leaning Regina back a little as she kissed her way up Regina's jaw line and then down her neck and shoulder. "So…you like the new hair then?" She asked in between kisses, a cocky tone present as she spoke. Regina laughed at the tone and then pulled Emma back a little. She raised a perfect eyebrow before leaning forward so that their lips were so very close to touching, but not quite. "Oh. I more than like it." She whispered, her lips ghosting against Emma's, feeling her shiver under her touch. "Let me show you just how much I love it." Regina purred the words, pouring every ounce of sexuality she had into them. Just before she pulled away, her tongue slithered out and took on good swipe at Emma's lips. And before Emma even had time to really respond, Regina was off the desk and bending Emma over it. _

_One hand gripped firmly at Emma's ass while the other had a grip on her newly dyed hair. Regina leaned down to bite her way up Emma's back, trailing all the way to her neck. Now Regina was bent over Emma, grinding against her just a little. "These jeans need to come off…now." Her tone was demanding, but seductive, leaving no room for argument. Not that Emma wanted to argue about being completely naked. Regina backed away a bit, letting Emma rise from the desk and turn to her with a mischievous smirk. "And that." Emma pointed to Regina's skirt. "Needs to come off as well." A smirked danced around Emma's lips and she raised an eyebrow, only making a motion to take off her jeans when Regina made an effort to pull off her skirt in the most sexiest of ways. Regina straightened it out first, only to reach back slowly and pull the zipper down in a seductive fashion. And she moved so smoothly out of the skirt that she made it look like an art. Now all Regina was in was her black lace panties, standing confidently in front of Emma with a look on her face that pretty much demanded for Emma to come get her. And that was exactly what Emma did._

_Racing over to Regina, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and then clamped her hands on Regina's firm, toned buttocks, squeezing with fervor. Before going to Regina though, she had practically torn off her jeans, acting as if they were on fire. Now though, she was kissing Regina with as much passion as she could muster while exploring the beautiful body she had gotten to know so well in the last year. Regina was pushing her back to the desk now, turning her around just before they came near it. In an instant Emma was pushed back down onto the desk, face plastered against it was Regina held her by the hair, leaving bite marks on her back here and there. Emma moaned, squirming a little under Regina in anticipation. Regina placed a firm smack on Emma's ass, leaving a red mark there under the panties. Again Emma moaned, a little louder this time. Good thing Henry was having a session with Archie, otherwise Emma would have to stifle her moans. That was something she hated to do. She loved to show Regina just how much she was enjoying what was being done to her. Emma was almost a screamer, close, but not quite there. In essence, she was just really loud when they made love. Now would be no different either. Regina was kissing, licking and biting her way down Emma's back. When she bent down on her knees, she bit Emma's left butt cheek while squeezing the other with her hand. "Stand up straight for a moment and turn around. I want you to watch this." Regina demanded in a husky tone. Emma was shivering from her tone as she stood up and turned around. She gazed down at Regina and watched with wide eyes and she kissed her way up Emma's leg and then latched her teeth onto the top of Emma's panties. Another ghost of a shiver ran down Emma's spine as she saw the want and need in Regina's eyes, not to mention the seduction. _

_Slowly, and with a sexiness that no one could ever match, Regina pulled Emma's panties down with her teeth slowly. Regina's gorgeous brown eyes gazed up at Emma's blues the whole time, eyes smiling at her. When she reached Emma's knees, she let go of the panties and let Emma shimmy them the rest of the way down. Panties were kicked off and in the corner in an instant. Regina stayed on her knees, commanding Emma once more. "Now, back to the position I had you." Her tone gave no room for protestations. Emma did exactly as she was told, leaning over the desk just as she had been before. "Spread your legs." Regina commanded as her hands smoothed their way across Emma's smooth, toned legs. Again Emma made no arguments and did what Regina told her, heart racing in sheer anticipation. For a moment or so Regina didn't touch Emma at all, she just leaned back and took in the amazing view. Plus she was building Emma's anticipation, making her wait it out, teaching her to be patient. Emma squirmed though, longing so badly for Regina's touch. Regina smirked, raising an eyebrow as she watched what one little touch of her finger tracing a line down Emma's leg did to her. Emma's legs trembled and she held onto the desk with all her might to keep from falling over, knuckles white as a piece of paper._

_Finally, after what seemed like years to Emma, Regina touched Emma…with her lips. Starting at the back of Emma's right knee, she placed one kiss there and began a journey of kisses all the way up. She intentionally kissed near and around, but never where she knew Emma wanted her. Teasing was always something that happened between the two women when it came to sexual acts. Hell, even when sex wasn't involved there was teasing. Regina reached up and squeezed Emma's ass again. It was one of her favorite places on Emma. She even leaned up to kiss each cheek slowly before blowing a little cool air right on Emma's oh so heated center. "Gina!" Emma whined, wiggling a little to emphasize the want and need curling itself inside her stomach. "Patience dear." Regina threw back with a smile on her face. There was a small moment of no contact for a moment, but then Regina's middle finger slipped into Emma's entrance and Emma shuttered and let out a satisfied moan. But of course she wanted more and Regina knew that. Naturally Regina didn't give more to her right away though. No, instead she slowly pulled her middle finger almost all the way out of Emma before pushing it back in. Emma's flesh clenched around Regina's finger, indicating that indeed she needed more. _

_It was then that Regina decided to speed things up considerably. Removing her finger from inside Emma, she got back on her feet, but only to turn Emma around and place her on the desk just as Emma had done to her earlier. Only Regina made Emma lay all the way back as Regina climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. Emma smirked up at Regina, eyebrows raised. "What? I want to watch you enjoy this." Regina offered, smirking devilishly as her hand swept behind her and a finger slipped easily through Emma's wetness. Emma moaned and gripped Regina's thighs firmly, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. She groaned when Regina swiped a little harder across her clitoris this time. "Gina! Quit teasing me! It's starting to hurt!" Emma's voice was laced with such need that Regina's heart broke just a little. With that, Regina eased two fingers inside Emma and curled them up, finding the rough patch immediately. Emma's hips bucked up and nearly threw Regina off, but she caught her balance and chuckled as she began to pump her fingers in and out of Emma gently. With her other hand, she took Emma's own and eased it towards her center, indicating she needed to be touched as well. Emma got the hint and rubbed her fingers on the outside of Regina's panties, smirking when it coaxed a grown from the woman on top of her. "Someone's excited." Emma said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Regina inched her hips forward a little, nodding in response to what Emma said. As soon as Emma's fingers eased underneath the lace and into Regina's warm, wet core, Regina let out a moan that said she had been anticipating being touched by Emma all day. _

_Indeed Emma had been on the Mayor's mind all day, thanks to their little encounter this morning. Regina had wanted to take Emma up on her offer of "exercise," but she knew that if she did, she'd never get to work. It had happened once before, Emma offering up some sexy time and Regina had relented and gone with it. They never made it out of the house. The whole day had been spent exploring each others bodies and trying sex in different rooms in the house. Needless to say, each room in the Mayoral mansion had been christened by their sexual endeavors. Regina had thought about all that and found herself wanting to go home all day just to see Emma. It was something she was still getting used to, all these sensations and feelings she hadn't had in ages. Emma brought everything in her out into the open. Today was no different. Emma made no attempt at easing into Regina, she plunged three fingers into Regina's entrance and went to town. She pumped her fingers as quickly and roughly as possible, curling her own fingers to heighten the pleasure. Regina trembled and moaned, her moans mixing with Emma's as her fingers were just as relentless. Regina pushed in deep, scissoring her fingers and paying particular attention to the oh so sensitive rough patch inside Emma. _

_It wasn't long until Emma was screaming out Regina's name, legs beginning to shake as her orgasm rocked through her entire body. Her nerve endings screamed in pleasure, coaxing moan after moan from her mouth. Regina didn't stop either, she continued with pumping in and out of Emma, wanting to bring about another orgasm. She didn't exactly that too. Not two seconds after coming down from the first orgasm, another one hit her body like a bolt of lightning. She was holding onto Regina's thigh with one hand so tightly that her fingernails left marks, and probably bruises later on. Somehow though she kept her mind enough to keep her fingers playing with Regina. Her thumb rubbed circles around Regina's swollen bundle of nerves as her fingers pumped wildly. Soon Regina's fingers slipped out of Emma, bringing them to her mouth to lick Emma's sweet taste off. Emma groaned at that, entirely turned on by it. This fueled her to move her fingers a little faster, rub her clit a little harder. "Fuck! Emma!" Regina called out, falling forward onto her hands, hovering above Emma as one hand gripped at Emma's hair again. Regina's hips bucked and her breathing became rather rapid now as her climax neared ever closer. Both hands were tangled in Emma's hair now, gripping tightly and stroking every now and then. Regina kissed Emma's lips feverishly just before her climax hit. Emma's name ripped out of Regina's throat in a cry of ecstasy, entire body shaking against Emma's as her orgasm coursed through her body. Emma didn't even let Regina come down from that one before she was striving to bring another orgasm shooting through Regina. _

_When Regina came down from her cloud nine orgasm, she breathed heavily and felt Emma breathing in time with her. A smile was on her face, fingers still in Emma's hair, but not griping as tightly as she had been. They laid there for what seemed like hours, Emma's hands running up and down Regina's back, making Regina relax even more. Finally, Regina moved a little, sitting herself up so she could look down into Emma's beautiful eyes. "Perhaps you should change your hair more often if it's going to bring about events like this." Regina spoke in a whisper, still a bit breathless. She gave a small chuckle and leaned down to kiss Emma's lips ever so gently, a ghost of a kiss. Emma laughed and smiled widely. "I just might do that." She said, laughing again. "I needed that. Needed you." Emma confessed as her hands rested on Regina's hips. "Me too." Regina blurted in that husky tone of hers. "Me too." Her fingers ran through Emma's hair, playing with it. "This really does look good on you." A small smile placed itself on Regina's lips as she brought Emma's hair around her shoulders, twirling a piece around her finger. "It's sexy. And I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you because of it." Regina wiggled her eyebrows and Emma chuckled. "Fine by me. Bring it on Madame Mayor." With that, Regina had Emma off the desk and was leading her up to the bedroom. They had a long night ahead of them._


End file.
